New World Order
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Sequel to Wolf Queen. The continuation of Belladonna Lockwood's story.
1. 6 Months Later

**6 Months Later**

Bella stood outside their house, contemplating her life now. She loved Sage and Finn like family and her children were growing quickly. She still felt horrible about being without Klaus. She missed him and all the others. Tears streamed down her face slowly and she heard a small voice behind her, "Mommy."

Bella wiped her eyes and turned to face her daughter. She was only six months old but she was growing like a year per month. Bella guessed it was because of the mixed bloodline. Bella scooped her up and walked back in the house, "You know you aren't supposed to come outside, sweetheart."

Bella walked inside and yelled, "Sage, where are you? How did Diana end up outside?"

Sage appeared on the stairway, "These children are a handful. They are getting into everything and they are just as quick as I am."

Bella laughed as she set her daughter back on the ground, "Go find your brother, Diana."

Diana giggled as she sped up the stairs and Sage looked at Bella, "Have you been crying?"

Bella hid her face as she shook her head, "No."

Sage put a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't lie to me Bella. What is wrong?"

Bella met her eyes, "I miss everyone, Sage. I love Klaus, and I want him back. I miss Elijah and Rebekah, and especially Kol. I want our family back. I want my children to know their aunt and uncles, and I wish they could know their father."

Sage wrapped her arms around Bella, "It will be alright, I promise. We will wait for Finn to come home and then you and I will go out on the town."

Bella said, "You know we can't, Sage. Werewolves aren't allowed here."

Sage scoffed, "Bella, no one will mess with you while I am there. I am over 900 years old; I'm stronger than any of them are."

Bella sighed but nodded, "Alright Sage."

They then turned when the door opened and Finn walked in, "What are you two plotting?"

Sage said, "Bella needs some girl time. I want to take her into town and have some fun."

Finn shook his head, "That's dangerous, Sage."

Sage scoffed, "Like I told her, I am stronger than all of them. We will be alright."

Finn looked over at Bella, "Are you doing alright?"

For once Bella told the truth as she shook her head no. He sighed, "I'll stay with the kids. You two have fun in town. Be back before morning or I will worry."

Bella smiled at him as she walked up the stairs and to her kids' room, "Alright, both of you to bed now."

Her children sped into the room and jumped in their beds. She smiled at them both. Her son, Mason, looked so much like her twin brother. Her daughter, Diana, had her father's light hair and his bright blue eyes. She said, "Now I want you both to go to sleep and behave for Uncle Finn. Aunt Sage and I are going into town."

Both of her children nodded, "Yes momma."

She watched them nestle into their beds before she walked out of the room. She was in the hall when her son came up to her, "Momma, do you have a picture of daddy?"

Bella froze at hearing that question, "I will find one for you sweetheart, I promise. But right now, it's your bed time."

He smiled at her before racing back to his room. Bella walked down the stairs and saw Sage waiting for her. Sage asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella said, "Mason asked me for a picture of his father."

Sage sighed, "I'm sorry. We will find him one, don't you worry about it. Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded but Sage was looking her over, "Come with me." Sage pulled her back upstairs to her bathroom and started to fix her hair and makeup. She then threw her a tight black dress, "Put that one."

Bella lifted it up and stared at it, "Is this really necessary?"

Sage nodded vigorously, "Yes it is. I want you to forget all the bad stuff that happened and just focus on now."

Bella started to change and said, "I'll try, but I don't think that is going to happen."

Sage said, "Just relax and let's go."

Bella walked with Sage back downstairs and Finn smiled, "You both look lovely."

Bella smiled back and sighed as she walked out with Sage. They got in their car and sped towards the French Quarter. They parked the car and got out and Bella smiled as she looked around, "It's lovely here."

Sage nodded, "It is. I was here before but I was alone."

Sage pulled her with her, "Let's go have some fun."

Sage pulled her toward a bar so they could get drinks and they walked down the road enjoying everything. Then Bella said, "I need another drink. I'm going to go in that bar real quick and get one."

Sage nodded, "I'll wait out here."

Bella walked inside to get her drink and Sage stood out on the curb waiting. Sage then started to feel uneasy and she glanced around. When she turned around, Elijah was standing there, "Sage, what are you doing here? Is Finn with you?"

Sage gulped, "We got Bella to safety like Bekah asked."

Elijah nodded, "That's good. Where is she?"

Sage turned around to look into the bar and gasped, "She went in there to get a drink."

Elijah glanced into the bar and didn't seem anything and swore under his breath.

* * *

Bella walked into the bar and to the bar to order her drink. She had her drink and was walking back out when she turned and slammed into someone. She started to instantly apologize but then she saw who it was. She gasped, "Klaus? How…?"

Tears started to fall down her face as she leapt into his arms, dropping her drink to the floor, "I thought you were dead."

He ran his hand down her face and she saw a tear fall down his face as well. He whispered, "Go home, I will find you. It isn't safe for you in the city."

Bella nodded as sped out of the bar and back to the car where she called Sage. Sage was frantic, "Where are you Bella?"

Bella said, "At the car. Hurry and get here. We have to get home."

Sage sped to the car and then they sped home.


	2. Reunion

Bella and Sage walked back into the house and Finn came rushing down the stairs, "It's barely midnight, why are you two back so soon?"

Sage frowned and Finn grew worried, "What happened?"

Sage said, "We aren't alone here anymore. Elijah found me in downtown."

Bella was confused and Finn asked, "Why would Elijah be here by himself?"

Bella was about to speak but then the front door opened and two people walked in. Finn gasped, "Nik, you're alive?"

Bella flew over to him, "Klaus!"

She jumped into his arms and she saw him grin from ear to ear, "I didn't think you would miss me so much love. I thought you disliked me."

Bella planted her lips on his and they shared a passionate kiss, "I don't dislike you, I actually love you."

He raised an eyebrow, "You love me? Do you know how long I have waited for someone to say that to me?"

Bella smiled widely but they were interrupted by a "Mommy."

Bella pulled herself away from Klaus and walked over to her children, "You two should both be in bed."

Diana looked at her, "So should you Mommy."

Bella laughed as she nodded to her daughter, "Yes, I suppose I should, but I have a surprise for you."

Both children eyed the two new men in the room and both children stepped in front of their mother, "Who are they?"

Bella leaned down in front of them, "They are your surprise. They are part of your family."

Klaus interrupted, "Those can't be your children Bella. They are too old."

Bella looked up at him with sadness, "It seems they are even more cursed than the rest of the family. They age faster and are better at everything they do. I think the aging has to do with the vampire blood and that when they reach adulthood, they will stop aging. They have every part of the supernatural world within them."

Elijah asked, "Are you saying they have witch powers as well?"

Bella smiled weakly, "Diana, the lights please."

Her daughter didn't say a word as she raised her hands and all the lights in the house sprang to life. Elijah and Klaus were both stunned. Bella then turned to her son, "Mason, turn them off please."

He repeated the same motion and all the lights returned to normal. Klaus looked at Bella, "Why have you been raising them alone?"

Bella said, "I watched you die, Klaus. I was there with Rebekah and Sage. Every part of me broke after I watched that, including my water. Rebekah told Sage to get me far away so Alaric didn't kill me. I had my children and then we ran. I thought you dead."

Diana approached Klaus and looked at him, "He is our daddy, isn't he mommy?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, this is your father Niklaus Mikaelson."

Both of her children raced over to him and hugged his legs. Bella laughed as she watched it because Klaus was at a loss of how to act. He then kneed down in front of them, "What are your names?"

Diana smiled at him, "Diana Serena Mikaelson." Mason then held his hand out like an adult, "Mason Richard Lockwood."

Bella then asked, "Where are Rebekah and Kol?"

Klaus said, "Elijah is trying to convince Rebekah to join us here and Kol ran off after the Gilbert children tried to kill him."

Bell gasped, "Is he alright?"

Klaus eyed her, "You sure are asking quite a lot about my brother?"

Bella shook her head, "Still jealous I see? Kol was my friend, that is all."

Klaus said, "Well I don't know how to contact him."

Bella looked at her children, "I do."

Bella walked over to get a picture of them in front of the house they were in and she wrote the address on the back. She then walked over to her children, "I need you two to do something for me."

Diana nodded, "What do we need to do Mommy?"

Bella sat down in front of a table with a candle, "I need you both to focus very hard on a person. His name is Kol Mikaelson. He is your uncle."

Both of her children nodded, "Then what?"

She handed them the picture, "When you have focused good enough, I want you to crumple this and put it in the fire. The paper will burn and disintegrate and sent the message to him."

Diana asked, "What if it doesn't work Mommy?"

Bella said, "Then that is alright sweetheart, we will find another way then."

The kids both held the picture and focused for a few minutes and then they placed the picture in the fire and it slowly burned away. They asked, "Did we do good?"

Bella nodded, "Now it is time for you both to get to bed. And tomorrow you can spend all day with your daddy."

They smiled widely as they ran to grab Sage's hand, "Will you put us to bed Aunt Sage?"

She nodded as she walked with them up the stairs. Bella turned to Klaus, "Why are you here anyway?"

Klaus said, "We received a message from Katarina saying witches were conspiring against me here."

Bella scowled, "You can't trust that bitch as far as you can throw her. Why would you come on her word?"

Klaus said, "I was intrigued."

Bella asked, "And have you found any plausibility to what she said?"

Klaus said, "I might have if an old acquaintance of ours named Marcel hadn't just murdered my lead."

Bella asked, 'What are you talking about?"

Elijah said, "He killed a woman named Jane-Anne Deveraux."

Bella said, "Deveraux, that name sounds familiar. Are there any other relations I could talk to so I can figure out why that name is familiar?"

Klaus nodded, "A sister named Sophie Deveraux. She works at a bar in the quarter."

Bella looked at Elijah, "Could you take me there?"

Klaus scowled, "Why would he take you?"

Bella said, "Because I want you with our children so I know they are safe."

Klaus' facial expression changed and he nodded, "Go ahead then. Finn and I will just have a drink while we wait for your return."

Bella walked out to the car with Elijah and he drove them to the French Quarter. They walked inside together and some people stared at her, which made her uncomfortable. Elijah walked up to the blonde bartender, "Is there a Sophie Deveraux here?"

The woman nodded and pointed to the back. Bella followed Elijah to the back and saw a dark haired woman cooking. She turned and saw them, "Bella?"

Bella laughed, "So that's why the name was familiar."


	3. Found Out

Elijah asked, "Could you please explain this to me, Bella?"

Bella smirked, "Sophie used to party with Mason and I. Have you given that up now?"

Sophie nodded, "Had to focus on my family. My sister needed me but the vampires killed her anyway. So a lot of good that did. You shouldn't be here, Bella. Wolves aren't allowed in the Quarter. If you are caught here, it could be deadly for you."

Bella asked, "What is going on in this town?"

Sophie said, "Marcel is controlling the witches so we can't do magic. And he drove the wolves out a long time ago. And now he is on edge because of Niklaus Mikaelson being back in town, along with you."

Sophie was pointing to Elijah, "Why are you here with him anyway?"

Bella didn't have an answer and that much was obvious as tripped over her words. Sophie gasped, "You're her aren't you? The wolf that was pregnant with Klaus' child? Bella, please tell me that wasn't you?"

Bella laughed it off, "How could that be me when I'm not pregnant?"

Sophie smiled, "That's true. Sorry Bella, but why are you with the Original then?"

Bella said, "He is just a friend of mine. Most of them are. He takes care of me."

Sophie shook her head, "You should get out of the town, it isn't safe. And if your brother is here, tell him to get out too."

Bella frowned as she looked down at the ground, "Mason died Sophie."

Sophie pulled Bella to her for hug, "I'm so sorry Bella. What happened?"

Bella sighed, "The usual. Vampires coming in and fucking everything up. Elijah, can I talk with Sophie alone for a moment?"

Elijah frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Bella begged, "Please Elijah. There are some things that need to be said and it's not your concern."

Elijah sighed, "As you wish, Bella. But do not leave this building without me."

Bella nodded and Elijah walked out and Bella turned back to Sophie, "Tell me what is really going on. I can smell your lies."

Sophie said, "One of our witch rituals didn't get finished. It will cause problems if it isn't finished so the witches are in disarray. The vampires are controlling everything here and the wolves have been shoved out to the bayou with a curse place on them. They can't be their human form except on the full moon. Everything is all messed up here, Bella. For your own safety, leave the city."

Bella asked, "And what about you? I don't want to leave you. Mason would find a way to smack me from the Other Side if I did."

Sophie was about to say something else but then the door swing open and in walked a man, "Well Sophie Deveraux, what do we have here? Cavorting with a wolf?" His eyes turned on me, "Wolves aren't allowed here. I don't allow it. All local wolves know that so where did you come from?"

Bella said, "Good thing I don't listen to egotistical vampires."

He moved to grab her but she showed her teeth, "Wouldn't do that if I were you. Vampires don't handle wolf bites very well."

He backed away and glared, "Get out of my town wolf. I don't know why you're here but if you know what's good for you, then you will leave. "

Bella then heard Elijah, "Did you just threaten our friend Marcel?"

Marcel looked pale, which was odd considering he was a dark man, "Elijah, what are you doing here?"

Elijah sped over to Bella, "Keeping her safe."

Marcel frowned, "Why do you have a wolf?"

Elijah said, "That is my business, now be gone Marcel."

Marcel scowled but she out and Elijah frowned, "We need to get you back home."

Bella nodded, "I shall see you later Sophie."

Sophie nodded, "Goodbye Bella."

Bella walked out with Elijah as they headed back to the house. Elijah said, "You seemed close to the witch."

Bella sighed sadly, "We were. Mason really liked her, until Katherine Pierce weaseled her way into our lives and got my brother killed."

Elijah opened his mouth and Bella put her hand up, "Please don't. Don't defend her. She is a heartless bitch and she always has been."

Elijah stayed silent as they continued to drive.  
-

Sophie couldn't help herself, she thought she could outsmart Marcel. She had to do a locator spell and find out where Bella was staying. She needed to find out her friend's connection with the Originals. She did the spell as quickly as she could and was running out the door, but Marcel caught her anyway, "What was that spell for Sophie?"

Sophie was silent so Marcel asked, "Was it about the wolf? You two seemed to know each other, who is she?"

Sophie said, "Belladonna Lockwood."

Marcel nodded, "Now what is she doing here?"

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know."

Marcel glared, "What was the spell?"

She was silent again and he grabbed her by the throat, choking her, "Tell me."

She choked out, "A locator spell."

Marcel dropped her, "For the wolf?"

Sophie nodded and Marcel grinned, "You will tell me what you find. And if you don't I'll kill all the witches."

Sophie just nodded and ran to her car. She climbed in and sped towards the location she had gotten.

Bella was sitting in the parlor of the house in Klaus lap while they all talked. Bella then jumped from her seat as she heard something at the door. When she was about to open it, there was a knock on the door. Bella swung it open and saw Sophie, "Sophie, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sophie said, "I had to see you. I know you lied, Bella."

Bella glared at her, "What does it matter, Sophie? Get out."

Klaus came around the corner, "Bella, are you alright? Who are you?"

Sophie said, "I'm a friend of Bella's."

Bella then paled as she smelled another person, a vampire, "Ah I see where you are held up now Klaus and with the wolf stranger no less."

Bella looked at the man from before. Klaus growled, "Marcel, leave."

Marcel grinned, "No I don't think I will."

Bella glared at Sophie, "You brought him here didn't you? How could you do that?"

Sophie shook her head, "I did magic, he always knows. He caught me."

Bella scoffed, "So you brought him here to save your own ass? Sophie!"

Marcel sped towards her but hit a barrier in the doorway. Bella smirked, "I own this house."

Marcel hissed, "I'll wait little wolf."

All the noise must have woke the children because Diana and Mason raced down the stairs. Diana screamed, "Leave my mother alone." She threw her arms up and sent Marcel flying. Bella turned to look at her daughter and then back to the door. Sophie's eyes were wide with wonder, "You are her. Those are your children. The hybrid's children."

Bella knew she was in trouble now and so were her children. Bella looked at her children, "Go back to bed now!" They scurried back up the stairs upset by their mother's tone. Bella then turned back to the door, "I don't ever want to see you again, Sophie. Goodbye." She slammed the door in her former friend's face and slid down the door in horror as she realized how screwed they were now.


End file.
